Pencuri Hatiku yang tersayang!
by Orachi
Summary: This is an absurd short story, yang saya buat untuk GaaIno tercintah... "Selamat hari Valentine" (bagi yang merayakan!) haha


Disclaimer: Nama karakter dan tempat adalah murni punyanya babeh

©Masashi Kishimoto

Pencuri Hatiku yang tersayang!

©Ridiculous Aura

Warning: AU, OOC, dll (-_-)

Ceritanya yang mungkin agak absurd hehe … (*_*)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Mentari sore sudah mulai membenamkan diri, mengaburkan sinarnya yang terang. Sang malam pun dengan sigap menggantikan siang, kini kota Konoha telah berganti menjadi malam.

Di pusat kota sekarang ini, malam tidak akan berubah menjadi sepi. Malam selalu diiringi dengan hingar bingar hiburan. Kedai-kedai makanan selalu tak pernah sepi pelanggan.

Namun, langit malam yang sekarang ini tampak tak bersahabat. Tidak ada langit malam yang dihiasi bintang yang biasa selalu berkelap-kelip. Sekarang, hanya ada awan-awan gelap yang berkumpul di atas Kota Konoha.

Terlihat seorang gadis, sebut saja namanya Yamanaka Ino. Kedua kaki jenjangnya, berjalan dengan gusar. Dia juga tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar. Ia mengabaikan keindahan jalanan yang di padati oleh manusia, dan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi 'pun sama sekali tak ia pedulikan.

Pandangannya hanya terpokus ke depan. Bibirnya yang seksi dan dipoles dengan lip gloss warna pink pucat tampak mencebik kesal.

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaos tanpa lengan warna ungu pucat yang tertutup oleh sebuah blazer berwarna hitam pekat. Lalu, kaki jenjangnya, ia cocokan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia juga memakai stiletto warna hitam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Penampilanya khas orang kantoran.

Ino baru pulang dari kantornya yang memang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Rambut pirang pucatnya, yang diikat ala kucir kuda tampak berkibar dari sisi kiri lalu ke sisi kanannya, saling bergantian dan seirama dengan tempo langkah kakinya yang kini mulai tergesa-gesa.

"Ah … air hujan menyebalkan. Ish ya ampun… nasibku kenapa mengenaskan begini!?" Ino berlari kearah salah satu kedai ramen yang bernama Ichiraku.

Hujan 'pun turun dengan sukacita. Orang-orang di sekitar Ino pun mulai bergegas untuk berteduh. Tapi ada juga orang yang langsung membuka payung yang sedari tadi mereka tenteng.

Ino mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari tas prada yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia langsung menelpon salah satu nomor yang memang sudah ia hapal di luar kepalanya.

Tapi, beberapa kali Ino mencoba untuk terus menghubungi sang pemilik nomor, semuanya tidak ada jawaban.

Di saat keempat kalinya, ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau tak akan ku maafkan!" ditatapnya dengan geram ponsel tipis yang ada di genggamannya itu.

Kemudian di detik itu juga, Ino memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan yang terus menghantam tubuhnya tanpa henti. Gadis itu pun berhasil mencapai tangga stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Lalu terus berjalan, dan mulai memesan tiket. Kedua tanganya sibuk menepuk-nepuk blazernya yang menjadi agak basah.

Bibir indahnya terus saja bergumam dan meracau tak jelas.

Yang bisa ditangkap dari gumamannya hanya kata-kata seperti, "Tak ada maaf untukmu. Tak ada maaf untukmu! Lihat saja nanti …"

Setelah mendapat tiket tujuan daerah suna —rumahnya, ia menunggu kedatangan kereta dengan bergabung di kerumunan orang-orang yang sama sedang menunggu kereta selanjutnya berhenti.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya kereta berikutnya yang mereka tunggu-tunggu berhenti. Orang-orang mulai memadati pintu masuk kereta, tak terkecuali Ino sendiri.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna tidak terlalu jauh, melalui kereta yang ia tumpangi ini, untuk bisa sampai ke Suna hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit.

Ino 'pun turun dari kereta, saat kereta itu berhenti di stasiun Suna. Namun, pada saat ia turun dari kereta, ia tak menyadari kalau ada seorang ibu-ibu bertubuh tambun di sampingnya, yang terlihat menggebu-gebu untuk turun lebih dulu dibandingkan yang lain. Ino yang memang mempunyai tubuh yang lebih kecil dibandingkan Ibu itu, sedikit limbung dan oleng saat Ibu itu menubruk tubuhnya dengan sengaja.

Hampir saja ia jatuh terjerembab, tapi beruntung ada seorang laki-laki yang menolongnya.

Lelaki itu menahan beban tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ino terdiam karena ia begitu terpesona saat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Tampan. Kata itu yang terus menari-nari di kepalanya. Lelaki itu memakai jaket hitam dengan kupluk yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Rambutnya merah. Iris matanya berwarna jade. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya begitu alami dan menggoda. Walaupun di kedua matanya terlihat lingkaran hitam yang begitu jelas, dan juga tanpa ada alis yang menempel di atas kedua matanya, wajah itu sangat menawan di mata Ino.

Ino masih belum tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya yang terus memuji wajah tampan lelaki itu, saat lelaki itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Ino.

Tapi kemudian Ino mulai tersadar, saat lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri mematung, dan tas prada yang tadinya tersampir di bahunya, kini lelaki itu yang membawanya dengan santai.

Ino masih mematung, meskipun lelaki itu sudah menghilang di belokan stasiun. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia berlari dengan tertatih karena terhalang stilettonya yang mempunyai hak runcing. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka stilettonya dan berjalan dengan tanpa alas kaki.

Langkahnya pelan mengikuti lelaki itu, ia juga menjaga jaraknya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Ino terus memperhatikan lelaki yang berjalan sama santainya seperti dirinya. Lelaki itu memakai pekaian serba hitam, dari belakang terlihat jelas kalau lelaki itu pasti mempunyai badan yang proporsional.

Mereka berjalan —walau berjauhan. memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan sederhana dan asri. Suasana kompleks sudah sepi, mungkin karena para penghuninya lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di balik selimut tebal mereka. Wajar saja, karena ini sudah memasuki jam malam untuk kebanyakan penduduk di Suna. Ini sudah memasuki jam sepuluh malam.

Lelaki itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat Ino kenal, tapi Ino berhenti dan terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia ragu apa harus tetap mengikuti lelaki itu yang sudah berjalan memasuki rumah bernuansa coklat itu.

Tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak lelaki itu, tapi ia hanya berdiri mematung di hadapan pintu coklat yang menjulang indah di depannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, dadanya kini terasa berdetak lebih cepat. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan pelan, berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang kini kian meningkat.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu —sebut saja Gaara—, mengagetkan Ino dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Masuklah!" suara Gaara terasa dingin di telinga Ino.

Kemudian Gaara menggiring tubuh Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pada saat pintu di belakang Gaara ditutup dengan bantingan yang keras, Ino sedikit beringsut mundur. Tatapan Gaara begitu mengintimidasi, Ino terus mundur dan terpaksa berhenti saat punggungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan tembok kokoh di belakangnya.

Gaara mendekat, dan terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter dan begitu dekat dengan wajah Ino.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, karena ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara. Wajah Gaara terus mendekat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Gaara berbisik, namun Ino bisa mendengar suara Gaara dengan begitu jelas.

Ino terpesona, ia kembali terjebak ke alam bawah sadarnya yang masih saja memuja wajah tampan di hadapannya ini.

Kedua mata Ino langsung berbinar cerah, saat Gaara mulai menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang menurut Ino begitu menggemaskan. Ino melangkah maju, namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali mundur. Aura hitam kemerahan seaakan menguar dari tubuh Gaara. Kini ia menjadi ketakutan, saat Gaara memandangnya dengan tajam.

Ino seakan melihat kilatan-kilatan kemarahan di iris jade Gaara. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mendorong tubuh Gaara, lalu berlari memasuki rumah lebih kedalam.

Ia bisa merasakan Gaara mengikutinya di belakang dengan lengkah tegas. Suara langkah kaki Gaara seaakan menjadi nyanyian yang begitu menakutkan untuknya. Ino terus berlari.

Kakinya melangkah dengan panik namun terorganisir. Ia menggeser pintu kaca yang merupakan jalan untuk mencapai halaman belakang.

.

.

Ino terdiam seketika, tubuhnya kaku. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan agar suara isakan tidak keluar dari bibirnya, karena kedua pipinya sudah banjir dengan air mata penuh haru.

Terharu? Iya.

Ino sangat terharu, saat mendapati halaman belakang yang selama ini ia kenal berubah dengan derastis. Bukan karena perubahan letak-letak infrastukturnya. Tapi, halaman belakang itu yang merupakan taman dengan setu kolam renang sedang tampak berbeda dengan tambahan ornamen-ornamen mengkilau.

Romantis.

Suasana ini sangat romantis, karena kolam renang kini sudah dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin yang berada di mangkuk-mangkuk kecil, mengambang dengan indah di atas permukaan air kolam —yah walaupun lilin yang masih menyala hanya tinggal beberapa. Lalu sebuah pohon sakura yang kebetulan sedang tidak mekar, kini dihiasi dengan lampu warna-warni yang tersambung tak beraturan. Ia juga melihat, ada sebuah meja kayu yang berbentuk bundar yang di kedua sisinya terdapat dua buah kursi kayu yang cantik. Terlihat bekas air hujan yang masih membasahi taplak meja bundar itu.

"Ino … kenapa kamu lari?"

Gaara datang mendekati Ino, tapi ia tak langsung menyentuh tubuh Ino, karena melihat gadis itu yang begitu menghayati suasana sekitar. Ia tersenyum tipis karena puas melihat reaksi Ino.

"Kau suka?" tanya Gaara tepat di telinga Ino.

Kemudian, kedua tangan Gaara menyusup di pinggang Ino, lalu memeluk tubuh Ino dengan erat namun sarat akan kelembutan yang begitu manis.

"Ya … aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya" Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan penuh haru.

"Baguslah, aku lega mendengarnya" Gaara mencium lembut pelipis Ino yang tertutup poni panjangnya.

"Tapi aku juga marah padamu" bibir Ino mengerucut.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu"

Mereka terdiam sejenak meresapi suasana sekitar yang bertambah menjadi sangat romantis, dengan Gaara yang memeluk tubuh Ino dari belakang.

"Kamu tidak akan bertanya kenapa aku bisa terlambat menjemputmu?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu" jawab Ino dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang"

"Hei! Aku menyuruhmu yang sebaliknya!" Ino tertawa geli, tangan Gaara dicubitnya dengan gemas.

Bukannya merasa kesakitan, Gaara malah tertawa dengan geli.

"Pulang dari kantor, aku langsung menyiapkan ini dulu, tapi karena hujan malah turun, terpaksa harus kubereskan dulu beberapa, dan saat aku berangkat menjemputmu, mobilku mogok di jalan," Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino,"Terpaksa aku menunggu Kiba dulu untuk menderek mobil itu, kau tahu? Aku tadi berlari ke kantormu, tapi paman Iruka bilang, kau sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu"

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak berpapasan di jalan?"

"Mana aku tahu, tadi aku sibuk berlari ke kantormu dan tidak melihat sekitar"

"Biar kutebak, akhirnya kamu menemukanku di stasiun kereta 'kan?" Ino tersenyum geli.

"Ya, aku langsung berlari menyusulmu setelah berpamitan dengan paman Iruka"

Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa tadi kamu lari, hm?"

"Aku takut padamu, aura jelekmu keluar lagi" Ino mencebik kesal.

"Maafkan aku"

"Hm … it's ok"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam sesaat.

"Oh ya, dari mana kamu dapat ide untuk ini?"

"Sakura bilang, kamu suka kejutan yang seperti ini"

Ino berbalik dengan cepat, begitu mendengar nama Sakura deisebutkan oleh suaminya ini. Ya, Gaara adalah suaminya. Mereka baru menikah dua bulan lalu.

Ino menatap Gaara dengan menelisik, "Sakura? Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Di kantor, tadi pagi dia datang bersama Naruto"

"Ooh …"

Gaara menyusuri poni panjang Ino dengan tangannya, lalu menyelipkan poni itu ke belakang telinga Ino dengan lembut. Kini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Ino yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Ino 'ku sayang …" dikecupnya kening Ino dengan lembut.

Ino tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau suami yang selalu membuatnya terpesona bisa sangat romantis. Karena biasanya, Gaara yang ia kenal selama lebih dari lima tahun ini tidak pernah memberinya kejutan yana manis.

Baru kali ini, pria yang amat sangat ia cintai melakukan semua hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin bertambah mencintainya. Dan pria melakukannya di hari Valentine pertama mereka, setelah resmi menjadi suami istri.

"I love you, Gaara"

"I love you too, Ino"

"I love you more …"

"No, I love you more more more more more more more more—"

Cup!

Ino mengecup bibir Gaara dengan cepat, menghentikan ocehan Gaara yang entah kapan ujungnya.

Gaara tersenyum, ia raih tengkuk Ino dengan pelan, lalu kembali mencicipi bibir ranum Ino yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Berawal dari kecupan-kecupan pelan, lalu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan manis dengan penuh kelembutan.

Mereka berdua mengakhiri kisah manis ini dengan ciuman yang tak kalah manis dan membuat mereka tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak kecanduan satu sama lain. Dengan latar yang begitu romantis, perasaan mereka semakin bahagia dan dipenuhi konfeti-konfeti merah muda yang bertebrangan dengan indah.

Selamat hari Valentine.

The End …

.

.

.

*tebarbungamawar*

Ide tercetus begitu saja saat menyadari kalau diriku ini sedang menjomblo, malangnya nasibku … yang akan melewati valentine dengan seorang diri … *ceritanya ngegalau*

Dan agak sedikit gak ngeh juga sama keseluruhan isi cerita, Karena menurutku berasa datar ceritanya hiks… tapi ini udah di edit beberapa kali kok,

Mind to review kawan-kawan? Hahahahahahahahahaha …

I love u all … And I love myself too hehehe

Happy **ck*ng valentine … muahhh *abaikan*

Ketjub basah untukmu dariku ayang readers *pedeyangberlebihan*

:*******


End file.
